


And So We Continue

by DarkCalloftheRaven



Category: Chains - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCalloftheRaven/pseuds/DarkCalloftheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually my summer reading assignment where we had to write a "lost chapter" for the book Chains, by: Laurie Halse Anderson. Read if you want. Sorry it's short. School limits ya know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So We Continue

Curzon and I had trudged on for countless days. After coming ashore, Curzon's fever worsened. He was burning up and it took all of my energy to care for him. Despite this, we walked and eventually, he recovered. Our rations were taken when we came across some American soldiers, leaving us with money and no food. I convinced them that we were making our way back to our master, who allowed me to take my brother for a walk since he was ill. At least there was some truth to that lie. Afterward, our journey was relatively uneventful.

Curzon spotted a marketplace and a tavern. Both were small and nothing like the ones we were accustomed to. Then grew the debate of to go to the tavern and stay there, or to go to the market place to buy food and be on our way.

"Let's get to the market and be on our way. We are more likely to be caught if we go to the tavern." Curzon said in a weary voice.

"But, you really do need to rest. You've been ailing ever since we landed!" I shot back.

Curzon reassured me, "I'll be fine on the ground, what we really need is food for the journey to the Lockton's estate."

I opened my mouth, and closed it again. He was right, we needed to stay low. Then, it occurred to me. I asked the question burning in my mind, "Where are we?" Curzon paused at that. He replied, "I don't know…" We continued in silence. It would be hard to imagine that we sailed to South Carolina in one night, even with the tide on our side. The bees started to slowly enter my brainpan again.

Before the bees could take over, we reached the market and I shook them away. Curzon did most of the talking. People stared at my scar as they walked by. I didn't mind that they did.

Some men were arguing about something. "New Jersey is a state now just call it that." One of them said. The other replied, "As long as the British still control us, aren't we still technically colonies?"

It hit me. We were in New Jersey, not South Carolina. I silently scolded myself for even hoping that we had made it to South Carolina. When we were done purchasing what we needed I pulled out the map that I had taken.

Curzon peered over my shoulder. "What are you looking for Country?" He asked. I sighed, "How far it is from New Jersey to Charleston."

He huffed, "You don't need a map to know that that's a ways away. We should go to Philadelphia, it's very close." I shook my head, "No, we have to get Ruth remember?" Curzon sighed, "Listen, it's going to take longer for us to get to Ruth than it will for Madam Lockton or any of her messengers. I just think it would be better if-." I cut him off, "We need to find Ruth and rescue her! She's my baby sister! I can't just let her be sold by that horrid woman!" The thought brought tears to my eyes but, I blinked them away before they could stream down my face.

He was right again. Philadelphia was closest to where we were and Madam Lockton certainly had faster means of transportation. However I just couldn't stand by leaving my sister in that woman's hands. Knowing her, she'll find someone equally wretched or someone even more so to buy her.

I had to make up my mind. Either go to Philadelphia with Curzon, or go to Charleston with or without him. The bees came back and I stared on. Curzon waved his hand in front of my face, "Hey, Country!" I snapped back from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Curzon, but I can't go to Philadelphia. Ruth is too important to me. I'm going to Charleston and whether you go is your choice. I'm so sorry." With that, I spun on my heels and walked the other direction.

I had to save my sister, no matter what it takes. Besides, Curzon will be fine without me. He'll probably join the army again and keep fighting for the freedom of America. I will be fighting for my sister's and my own.


End file.
